


Pictures of You

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Tapes, Sexting, Smut, Squirting, Taking Photos During Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The photo I took of you in bed the other night.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s a complete whim.

It’s not something she’s thought about, not something that has ever intrigued her before, but when she’s straddling him, riding him with purposeful movements and watching his eyes roll back as he grips the sheets, the idea hits with undeniable force. Her phone is on the nightstand, and she reaches it without altering her pace, unable to resist snapping a photo of him so overcome, so desperately holding on.

“Kate.”

He hears the click of the picture being saved and his eyes open, his brows creased in confusion. She lowers herself so that he’s fully sheathed inside her, and can’t resist. The image of them so intimately joined almost makes her come, but she steels herself, angling the phone and taking another photo, not missing the way his pupils dilate in response.

“Fuck, Castle,” she groans, unable to stay still any longer, tossing the phone to his chest and indicating for him to continue as she rides him with abandon, _so_ close.

He’s shutter-happy, and she hears the sound of photos being captured in the back of her mind as she chases her orgasm with determination, slipping a hand down to her clit and rubbing furiously.

“God, Kate,” he mumbles, and she doesn’t have to pry her eyes open to know that he’s struggling to hold back.

It’s the sound of the camera, the distinctive click that does it, knowing that he’s preserving these images for another time, and she comes with a hard shudder, tightening around him and willing him to join her on the other side as she collapses in a heap on his chest, panting heavily. He must have abandoned the phone, because both of his hands find purchase on her hips as he thrusts once into her, spurting inside her with a string of profanities on his lips.

He’s the one to recover first, lifting her onto the bed beside him, and she falls onto the sheets, boneless and still trembling. He grabs the phone again, capturing photos of her utterly stated, unable to speak.

“Shit, Kate,” he breathes, leaning to press a kiss to her lips.

“Mmm,” she agrees, regaining her mental ability and taking the phone from his hands, flipping through the images, the constant stream of pictures of her climaxing, and she looks over to see him smiling apprehensively as if he expects her to complain.

“You’re so fucking beautiful when you come,” he says by way of an explanation, and she lets it go with a breathless laugh, because she can’t exactly fault him. She is desperate to flip back to the one she took of him moments from the edge.

The photo sends a rush of arousal through her veins, the visible proof of the fact that she does that to him, that she has the power to give him such overwhelming, unprecedented pleasure, and vice versa.

“If I had known that this was such a turn on for you, I’d have suggested it months ago,” he says, amused, and clearly recognising the look on her face, the flush of arousal on her cheeks.

“I didn’t know either,” she admits, unable to wrench her eyes from the image of him on the screen, even when his fingers slip from her stomach through her soaking slit.

His other hand is reaching for the phone, and she grunts, annoyed, until he moves down the bed, lifting her legs onto his shoulders so he can angle the phone’s camera at her pussy.

“You’re dripping, Kate, fuck,” he groans, handing her the phone so she can see for herself as he leans down, his tongue flat against her cunt as he laps at her folds.

She cranes her head to watch him, blindly snapping photos as he licks their combined come from her pussy, moaning at the taste. He moves to her clit, sucking it into his mouth as his fingers push into her, and just as she’s about to come he moves up her body, kissing her fiercely, his fingers finding that spot that makes her fall apart. She climaxes silently, the taste of them on her tongue as he works her through her orgasm and the aftershocks, the phone abandoned off the side of the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

She should have known better, really.

But he gave her that look that just makes her melt, explaining that sometimes he gets lonely on book tours, or when she stays late at the precinct, so she gave in, sending the photos to his phone. It went unsaid that they’re for his eyes only; he doesn’t want to share them with anyone else any more than she does.

It’s eight days later, and she’s spent three straight days caught up in a case that they just can’t solve. She’s gulping down the coffee he just made her like its vital to her existence – and at this rate it might be – and when her phone pings, she picks it up without a second thought. She splutters coffee all over her desk, dropping her phone to the ground and praying it fell face down, looking across the bullpen to the break room, where he’s smirking at her.

Damn him.

Because she can’t help herself, after she mops up the coffee and reaches for her phone, she takes a second look. He has somehow chosen her favourite, the one of them joining, with no faces or distinguishing features, but she knows it’s them, and arousal coils tight in her belly.

“Beckett?”

Ryan is standing in front of her, as if he’s said her name more than once, and maybe he has, she wouldn’t know.

“You okay?”

“Fine,” she responds brightly, proud that she is able to pocket the phone without giving it away.

That is, until it beeps again, and her nostrils flare as she meets Castle’s eyes across the room, fuming.

“Did you need to get that?” Ryan wonders, and she chews her lip.

“No.”

She coordinates with Ryan about the lead he’s found in the victim’s financials, as her phone’s message tone sounds repeatedly. Ryan’s concerned, wants her to make sure that everything’s okay, but she sees Castle, knows it’s him, and she shakes her head, assuring Ryan that it’s nothing. 

When she gets a moment alone after sending Ryan and Espo to pick up their suspect, she flicks through the messages and the accompanying images, her brain overloading.

“I’m sure there’s a storage closet free somewhere in this building.”

Castle’s voice is a deep whisper in her ear, and she tenses, refusing to look at him over her shoulder.

“I’m fine,” she says, willing her voice to sound it, and he raises an eyebrow, as if she’s issued a challenge, and maybe she has.

She waits until he offers to make her another coffee before upping the stakes.

The women’s restroom is – thankfully – empty, and she slips into the furthest cubicle from the door, unzipping her slacks and exhaling when her fingers finally make contact with her aching clit. She only enjoys it for a moment, though, before grabbing her phone, managing to take a few photos at the correct angles. It’s easy, then – she’s had almost too much practise relieving sexual frustration that Castle created. Two fingers on her clit and two thrusting inside her soaked pussy, and even though she has become spoiled with Castle’s thick, nimble digits, hers work just fine, and she’s suppressing noisy moans in moments, coming hard. She sends the photos to him in appropriate increments, before washing her hands and exiting the restroom, feeling far more relaxed. It only gets better when she finds Castle hunched over her desk at his phone, arousal painted all over his face. The arousal makes way for frustration when he sees her, and it makes her grin triumphantly.

“That was very inappropriate, detective,” he grunts, still hunched awkwardly over her desk and refusing to move.

“Inappropriate?” She asks, amused. “I do believe you started it.”

“Well I want to finish it,” he says, his eyes flitting from her to his crotch, and she can’t help it, a laugh escapes even as she brings her hand to her mouth.

“I’m going home,” he says tightly, positioning his coat discreetly in front of his erection, and she smiles at him.

“Maybe I’ll see you there.”


	3. Chapter 3

She makes him wait for ten minutes.

Well, ten minutes pass before she can’t stand it anymore, and she follows his path to the elevator, back to the loft. By the time she gets to the bedroom, discreetly making sure that neither Alexis nor Martha are home, she finds that he’s waiting for her, that he knew she wouldn’t be able to resist.

“I knew you’d follow me.”

He’s smug, but she kisses him anyway, pulling away when she sees what he’s set up across the room.

“Is that…”

She thought she’d trumped him with the second round of photos, but she should have known that Richard Castle doesn’t go down without a fight.

The blinking red light on the camcorder tells her he’s already recording, and she smirks at how presumptuous he’s being. He falters for a split second, before recognising the arousal tightening her posture, the poorly masked desperation coursing through her body.

“I want you to watch what it looks like, Kate,” he says, his voice a deep rumble that floods her core with arousal. “I want you to see how fucking gorgeous you are when you’re coming for me.”

“Castle.”

She can barely manage to grunt out his name.

“The blush that spreads across your cheeks, the way your whole body shudders and tightens…”

He’s approaching her ever so slowly, but she won’t give him the satisfaction of jumping him like she so desperately wants to. Her body is already shaking from restraint.

“The way your breathing quickens, the breathy little moans in my ear.”

“Fuck, Castle.”

He knows exactly what he’s doing to her – knows he’s always been able to affect her intensely with his words.

“You want to keep talking or you want to make those fantasies a reality?” She murmurs, grabbing his hips and pulling him to her, feeling his erection press against her clit and shifting slightly, increasing the pressure.

“Clothes off.”

They’re too desperate to undress each other – speed is necessary, and they rip at their own clothes, naked within seconds. She pulls him onto the bed, straddling him and rubbing her dripping folds against his shaft, coating him with her wetness and resisting the urge to just take him now.

“I want you to see your face, Castle,” she whispers, as she drags her body against his agonisingly. His eyes snap to hers, and while she doesn’t have his elegance with words, she makes it work.

“When I’m fucking you, when I take you in my mouth.”

His eyes widen as she descends, sucking him into her mouth, tasting herself on his cock. She moans, and she feels his hands in her hair, pulling her up. She can’t maintain the frustration in her gaze once her eyes lock with his and she sees the bashfulness on his face. He doesn’t want to end this now, doesn’t want to come in her mouth.

_Fine._

She’s about to line up with his dick, finally give them both some relief, but she pauses, changing her mind. He’s good about letting her be in control, because it’s something that she’s used to, something she’s always wanted, but she’s discovered that allowing him to take the lead, letting him control her pleasure can be even more satisfying. So she locks her knees at his hips and rolls so that he’s above her, breathing heavily as he adjusts to the change of dynamic.

“Fuck me, Castle. Show me what you do to me.”

The moment the challenge is issued, he snaps into action. Leaning back on his knees between her legs and grabbing her thighs, he lifts her hips, his tongue exploring her slit teasingly.

“Castle.”

Her tone is a warning he doesn’t heed, continuing the torture until he finally reaches her clit, and when he sucks it into his mouth suddenly, she keens, arching off the bed with a silent cry.

“Let me hear you, Kate,” he implores, his tone leaving no room for anything but instant compliance, so when he shoves three thick fingers into her pussy without warning, her moans are loud and uncontrolled. She’s dangling on the edge when he withdraws, lining his cock up with her entrance and thrusting violently, giving her no choice but to break apart, flooding his thighs with wetness as she comes.

She can’t even press out his name, as he fucks her through her orgasm and towards another.

“Come on Kate,” he says, his tone surprisingly controlled. “Come for me.”

“Castle-”

“I know you can do it,” he urges. “You just gushed all over me but you’re gunna come again.”

His pace is unrelenting, as one hand moves to tweak her nipples, alternating between them just before it gets to be too much, and she’s almost there, and he knows it, rubbing her clit furiously. She comes with a scream, just as he spills inside her, panting heavily at her ear.

He reaches for the camcorder before she even comes back down, the lens roving her body, moving from her face to her pussy and the mess she’s made on the sheets.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he breathes, and when she’s able she reaches for his hands, turning the camera on him, on his mussed hair, his glassy eyes before turning it off.

“You good?” He verifies, and she just laughs, pulling him down to the bed and pressing a lazy kiss to his chest.

“So when do we get to watch it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may add to this in the future if I feel the need, but it is now complete. Thank you to those who read and commented, I really appreciate the feedback :)

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear what you think :)


End file.
